


Your Friends Come Flying

by Jougetsu



Category: Pegasus - Robin McKinley
Genre: Other, Platonic Romance, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a little while to get to where you're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Friends Come Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/gifts).



I.

_“To draw you closer together is to press the sword point to your own hearts.”_

  _Ten days afterwards_

Sylvii never fancied herself the heroine of a story. For all her ability to speak with the pegasi there was nothing else extraordinary about her. Superfluous princesses weren’t supposed to be anything other than a footnote in history if that. Still she did not truly believe that their tale would end this way.

True to Fthoom’s gleefully dire predictions, a shadow like no other had descended upon Balsinland. The norindours, the taralians, and even the rocs grew in numbers unheard of. The villages on the borders were destroyed and refugees made their sad trek across the country to the capital. 

They camped within the wall, making shanties, and huddled around fires.  Each day there were more refugees, more casualties, and more sadness.

There was nothing a small princess could do. No one needed reports on dams when there were taralians to slay. No one requested a message to be sent to pegasi when Fthoom’s research had turned the population against  them. The senators glowered at her in the Hall. Save Anathin the other magicians smirked in her direction as though she had done them a great favor without realizing it. The courtiers whispered about her in hushed poisonous tones.

_“If it weren’t for her unnatural relations with that pegasus our kingdom would be safe today.”_

_“I always knew there was something wrong with that little girl, at least she’s not the heir.”_

 All of it she could have borne if Ebon was by her side. However with monsters pressing inwards there was no one to waste time researching a way for an abnormal princess to be allowed to speak to those alien beasts.

Father had tried his best. He wanted to assign magicians to the task, as many as could be spared with the words that “The key to winning this war may well lie within Lady Sylviianel’s ability to speak with our allies. They have inhabited this land from time immemorial and with clear communication help us solve the roc situation.”

There was a war to win, argued the senators. Only Sylvii was left to fight her own cause though they made it as difficult as possible. She was moved to a new set of chambers in the palace, the uppermost rooms of the tallest western tower. The magicians prepared it with their vile smokes and sigils, the magic so dense Sylvii felt as if she were ever so slowly suffocating. The windows were shut tight and wrought with thick stained glass and ironwork. She could not see pegasi on the horizon, she could not see stars in the sky, she could not feel wind in her hair.

In less than a week’s time the senate had her confined to the rooms. Only Glarfin and Lucretia were permitted to see her outside the royal family. Contact with anyone else, especially Anathin or any pegasi was strictly forbidden.  Glarfin took her request slips for library research to her father and brought back the dusty tomes with all due alacrity.

In ten days Sylvii felt she had aged ten years. 

 

 

II.

_“This sweet green land.”_

_Ten weeks later_

 

Even in hindsight Ebon was not sure how they pulled it off. Sylvii had been watched so closely and hidden away in a vile magician-made cage of a room. For the first few days of their separation he had been hopeful. His father and him waited anxiously at the palace. No encouraging news came. King Corone, Sylvii’s kind father, at last came to them with a grave face and it was suggested that Ebon return to Rhiandomeer until further notice.

He never wanted to kick something so hard in his life. Of course that’d just result in a shattered leg so he didn’t and also it’d be hardly becoming of a king’s son. The flight home was an eternity. Each rolling hill, each vast field put between him and Sylvii was a world between them. For each pang he felt he knew Sylvii was feeling the same or perhaps even more. Lrrianay at least didn’t give any weight to the words of the dead roc, and neither did Sylvii’s family in Ebon’s opinion, but both courts had to treat the matter carefully.

Back in Rhiandomeer he threw himself into his sculpting. Each bead Ebon polished he told himself was a promise to get back to his princess. Even the Caves did not give him the same solace. They were still overwhelming, but his heart seemed almost too full to receive anything they wanted to give.

“It’s too bad we can’t just have Sylvii,” Niahi said one night at dinner, quite out of the blue. “If the silly humans think she’s bad then she should live here. She came before and nothing bad happened.”  

“I’m sure she would miss her family greatly,” their mother replied gently.

But the words had already hatched a scheme in Ebon’s mind. Why couldn’t Sylvii just live in Rhiandomeer until the silly magicians and humans of the court saw that nothing was wrong? She loved her first visit. It would be just like a nice extended holiday.

Everything ought to have been found out in a twinkling. Ebon claimed he was going to the Caves for some days and instead went back to Balsinland. He was certain that his very obvious falsehood would have him caught in no time. But pursuers never came. Flying at night, over the loneliest villages and fields he wasn’t spotted by humans or other pegasi.

And at last, at long long last when he came over the wall and into the Palace he wasn’t taken for anything more than the shadow of some other pegasus flying at night. The changing of the guard had not been altered much to his surprise. The gods must have been on their side for Sylvii appeared that night, like a figment from a dream. In a garden near her old rooms she was there miraculously alone.  Later Sylvii explained that Lucretia had allowed her out for a short nightly walk unbeknownst to her other guards and her family.

What happened next was a great whirlwind of silent speech and an avalanche of emotion. Without even discussing it she climbed onto his back and away they flew.  Their hearts were singing, loudly and raucously. Their words couldn’t keep up with their feelings. All Ebon knew was that if his heart was broken before it was mended anew with Sylvii’s equally scarred heart.

There was no plan for the first few days. They simply rejoiced in their reunion, steadfastly ignoring what consequences would befell them. Every day was a new discovery, a shady grove provided a haven in which to nap.  A sparkling spring was used for bathing, there was no room for human shyness in Sylvii after all that transpired. The stars were their map, their well-wishers.

 _Do you think this is what Redfora and Oran did?_ Sylvii asked as she stroked his mane one evening as they settled in for the night. _Run away with each other and forget the world?_

 _I’d like to think so._ Of course there was the possibility the poor human princes might’ve been executed by her family or killed by a taralian in the wild, but Ebon preferred to think that the bondmates flew into the sunset for their happy ending.

 _I feel as though I have eloped in the night,_ the princess blushed at just the thought of it. She wouldn’t call their relationship romantic, not really. It was just that her heart had nearly burst with incandescent joy when Ebon came for her. The other half of her heart was returned to her. Sylvii had never once felt the stirrings of romance in her soul. The idea of infatuation was alien to her. So wholly and completely were she and Ebon bonded that a marriage, a tryst, a kiss with anyone seemed unthinkable.

 _I’m afraid Niahi and my cousins will put it like that,_ Ebon shook his head ruefully. _When we get to Rhiandomeer we’ll be sure to be admired and teased by them in equal amounts._ And scolded by his parents for certain, but no point in dwelling on that. They were already in too deep to bother with worry.

Briefly Sylvii wondered what her brothers thought of her leaving. Father and Mother she knew were likely both disappointed in her, worried for her safety, and understanding all at the same time. Would Danacor think her a traitor? Would Garren think her abducted? Would Farley think her silly and selfish?

Her pensive mood was interrupted by Ebon nuzzling her neck gently. _Stop worrying, Sylvii. We’ll get this right, you’ll see, without any magicians meddling._

It didn’t matter if they were destined to change the world, renew the Alliance, or make everything come crashing down. As long as they had each other it’d be all right somehow.

III.

_“It is a pity to spoil it as we ourselves spoil the panorama.”_

_Ten months later_

 

On the shore of the Dreaming Sea Sylvii dug her feet into the soft sand. A thick haze obscured the view farther than a few feet in front of her. If only she and Ebon could fly over the sea and arrive in a new world. A fresh beautiful world where there were no wars of rocs, no courts of magicians, and no royal responsibilities. The sea was magic, however she was quite certain it was not the kind of magic that would buoy two runaway royals to the distant shore. No, its magic was for true dreaming.

After narrowly being captured by Balsinland’s soldiers some months ago, Sylvii and Ebon flew directly to Rhiandomeer for sanctuary. They hadn’t dared hope for approval for their actions, but upon arrival they were separated once more.

 _It is wrong of you both to ignore your family’s wishes, rules that were put in place only temporarily and for the protection of you both,_ Lrrianay’s disappointment was almost palpable. _We shall send a messenger at once to King Corone’s court and you shall stay apart until the matter has been decided._

Rhiandomeer was slightly better than that tower. There were no magicians and she was surrounded by her beloved pegasi, except once more she couldn’t be with the one she cared for most.

 _I don’t see why you can’t talk to Ebon,_ Niahi nestled down into the sand next to Sylvii. _Your magicians would never know the difference because you’re here and they’re all the way back at your palace._

 _It wouldn’t be honorable,_ Sylvii sighed. _Your father wants to be a true and honest friend to my father. He thinks this is the best course._ She put her arms around her friend’s neck. Without Ebon Sylvii had found herself becoming more physically affectionate with his family in Rhiandomeer. Almost as if she could absorb a bit of him through them. Niahi was of course thrilled by the extra attention though she was sad for her brother and his bondmate’s plight.

 _At least you get to stay here for a nice long holiday. We like you lots!_ Niahi continued blithely. Sylvii didn’t have the heart to mention that this itself was a kind of exile. According to the official message from her family it was safer for her to be in Rhiandomeer until the war was over. Whether her safety was most threatened by taralians on the journey home or her own countrymen in the Palace went unspecified. Never before had she been thankful that she kept her ability to speak to all pegasi a secret from everyone. As long as the court simply felt it was Ebon she could speak with she could stay in his homeland.

 _I like you all too, more than I can say,_ Sylvii reassured her friend. Niahi was the sister she never had.

_Maybe I should drink the sea water. If I have a true dream maybe it can help you!_

_Perhaps you should ask the shamans or your parents first._

_Or maybe you and Ebon can get some and drink it on the same night and you’ll true-dream of each other and then you can talk and--!_

Heart in her throat, Sylvii trembled at the prospect. _I’m not sure it would work like that Niahi. I’ve had a true dream before._ Still hope had taken root. _We may as well try._

 

IV.

_“It will hearten us.”_

_In ten years_

 

Happiness was not the word for it.

For services to the Crown of both Balsinland and Rhiandomeer, Lady Sylvii and Lord Ebon were being permitted to undertake a new ritual – a second bonding ceremony. No spells were cast, no incense was lit, indeed there were only the members of the human and pegasi royal family in attendance.

“I do name you my heart’s companion ever onwards.”

 _Yes, yes, as you are mine Sylvii. As if you didn’t know already._ Ebon was laughing in her mind as he declared the same oath in pegasi speech.

Danacor and Thowara gave their blessings next, proclaiming them Bondmates of the First Order. Sylvii smiled as she remembered the terrible amounts of paperwork involved in creating a new class of bondmate and the fierce debate among the senators upon the exact terms to be used.

Bondmates of the First Order was simply a very neat way of securing that those bonded could never be un-bonded, re-bonded, or separated against their will by order of any government or king – human or pegasus. These bondmates were considered Pillars of the New Alliance, official diplomats between the two peoples. 

It could also be used as a way to avoid a state ordered marriage as that was a contractual bond as well. That was what the humans knew. A few courtiers likened it to a kind of noble cloistering, choosing independence without losing noble status or the bother of religious duties.

The royal pegasi family knew a bit better. For Ebon and Sylvii this was as close to a state protected marriage as they could get. Corone might have guessed at it had he survived the War of the Rocs and Elinora seemed to know in her own way though she chose not to confront her daughter about this most unusual arrangement.

_We’ll go flying tonight, dearheart._

The princess fought back a blush at the endearment even though it was hardly new between them. _To think even after all this  - saving the kingdoms and winning the war - we can’t admit we go flying together._

_We could hardly ask them to put it in the First Order clause. All the humans bigger than you would be jealous that they are too heavy to fly on their bondmate’s back._

_I suppose it’ll just have to stay our secret._ Not that Sylvii particularly minded. After all there were some intimacies between them that no one else was privy to nor ever would be. _It’s just a lot harder for war heroes to sneak out opposed to superfluous spare heirs._

_We’ll find a way. We always do._

 

 

V.

_“Your friends come flying.”_

  _Forty years later_

 

“They’re coming Aunt Sylvii! I can see them coming over the hill!”

Princess Sylvii, now silver-haired - still short, waved just as enthusiastically as her young grand-nieces and grand-nephews. “Let’s give them Balsinland’s warmest welcome!”

Ebon was the first to touch down, impatient as a colt as he trotted towards his bondmate. The human servants rushed over to assist the pegasi with the slings they were carrying. All formality was forgotten as the members of both royal families exchanged greetings and embraces.

Erebella, Garren’s first granddaughter, squirmed in her mother’s arms, reaching towards her bondmate-to-be Alihay, a coppery foal wriggling to get out of her sling.

Anathin leaned on his staff, “They seem to know each other by sight.” He cast a wry grin at Sylviianel. The two of them had pushed at court for years to have bonding done earlier as it strengthened the sympathetic magics of the races in the New Alliance.

 _She’s just as nosy as her grandmother,_ Ebon replied dryly. _And just as happy to be the center of attention._

The magician gave a papery crackled laugh, eyes bright with mirth. Silent speech never came entirely easy to him, but over the years he and Ebon had built up an easy rapport.  “Don’t speak ill of your sister, young man. Or Sylvii will be all too happy to repeat it.”

“Now, now you two, this day is about the little princesses. None of your bickering is going to spoil that,” she pulled a lock of Ebon’s mane teasingly.

 _Yes, dearheart,_ Ebon tweaked her hair back with his alula-hand.

_Did you ever imagine that we’d be here forty years ago?_

_Let’s see…a New Alliance, new bonding rituals, magicians and shamans actually learning from each other? Never dreamed of all that,_ Ebon curled a wing around her protectively. _But as bondmates for all that time and more? That was always the plan._

_Let’s try for another forty years, shall we?_

That sounded just about perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](juniperstreet.tumblr.com) for fic snippets, open drabble requests, and other miscellany! I love to meet new fandom folk so send me a message any time!


End file.
